Evil Recollections
by Vlad Dracula
Summary: A story from Dracula's point of view about important aspects of his past and how he deals with them in the present.


Disclaimer: Castlevania is the sole property of Konami. Therefore I own none of its characters and etc.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TRANSYLVANIA, ROMANIA  
JANUARY 1ST, THE YEAR OF OUR LORD 1997 A.D.  
  
It's amusing isn't it? Amusing, how unforgiving time can be. Imagine... Just imagine being locked up in some cage, isolated from the world for 10 whole days. It would feel more like an eternity would it not? Yes, of course it would. Me on the opposing hand? Why, I've endured a century of enforced sleep. 100 dreaded years. At one point I thought I would be waiting in the madness beyond death for my awakening. Ah, the wasted years! I never dreamed it would last such a long time. Ridiculous!   
  
It's quite a thrill to smell the sweet air that surrounds me. Only when peering out across the lush Romanian countryside, via Castlevania's rather darker interiors does it occur to me that I've returned to my sanctuary. Yes, indeed. This castle brings back many memories. Pushing aside the crimson colored curtains to get a clear sighting out the windows, I acquire a view of a quick flash of lightening that echoes menacingly. The furious rain falls upon earth without remorse. It seems as if the darkness has engulfed the very atmosphere outside the castle. What an ominous gesture!  
  
With various thoughts racing through my mind, I stand gaping out the window. For these passing moments, I only want to experience FEELING. Experience the feeling of the pitch black gloves that hide my pale hands, the lovely cloak which lies draped over my body, and the ability to move itself! It's truly refreshing to say the least. There is something quite different about my reemergence this time. I usually feel numb coming out of a century's enforced sleep but tonight.. Tonight I feel particularly different. There is no fatigue or tiredness. On this night, I feel an intense surge of what can only be described as... Energy.. That runs through my body. I've no certain concept of what it really is. Paying it any mind would probably even prove to be a grave error.  
  
At the moment, my countless number of minions are roaming about the castle. It takes but one slight gesture on my part for them to impose their will on those human beasts here this night. I suppose that can wait for the time being, however. I wonder how the world outside this castle appears in this year, 1997.  
  
My eyes remained fixed on the moon, so big and bright against the cloudless night sky above. What a thing of beauty! It arouses a deep sense of authority in me. It is then, that I sense a fierce presence approaching me. One I have not sensed in quite some time. I swiftly turn around as my cloak flies along with me. My eyes, piercing through the darkness catches a sight of two glimmering fangs inching closer. The figure stands motionless for a moment before emerging from the darkness. The figure took form in a youthful-looking woman, her long, greenish hair swaying with the wind with the fabric of her red blouse.  
  
Tipping my head graciously, I broke the silence. "Greetings, my dear Elizabeth."  
  
"Good evening, Uncle." She responded in awe of me.  
  
Apparently she had a silver tray in her hands containing a few glasses of a red substance. Almost immediately because of my keen sense of smell, I recognized it to be blood. The scent was so strong, I could smell it from 5 miles away.  
  
"Can I take the liberty in offering you a drink, my lord?" She smiled partially exposing her fangs.  
  
"I'd be a fool to refuse!"  
  
Taking one glass in her hand, She extended it to me with an inviting smile. Once receiving the glass, I examined it. Upon drinking every drop of blood in the glass, I twitched at how appetizing it tasted. I licked my lips hoping to secure any remnants of blood left over.  
  
"Rejuvenating... At the very least. You have my utmost gratitude." I said in a deep voice.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated before answering. "Do not mention it, my lord."   
  
I saw many things in Elizabeth Bartley. I'd like to think of her as the "daughter I never had." There was something visible through her fiery young eyes that evoked unusual feelings deep inside my soul. We share a fascinating bond as it pains me to see her in conflict, be it physically or mentally.  
  
"What bothers you?" I questioned.  
  
Her eyes wandered. "Uncle... It's.. No. I'd rather not speak of it."  
  
"Speak of your concern, Elizabeth. What is it, that disturbs you at the moment?" She gave me a carefully measured glance. "You need not fear the brunt of the question, As I am in the greatest of moods here this night."  
  
"Well, if you insist... It's been decades since those two put a damper on our plans." She finally let out.  
  
"Who do you speak of?" I replied.  
  
"John Morris and Eric Lecarde. We were within a hair threads distance of achieving world wide dominance, Uncle. But yet those damnable Belmont's ruined everything once again. Though, John Morris and Eric Lecarde are long dead..."  
  
"Good riddance." I interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Even though they are long gone, Their cursed descendants lay awake to grab an opportunity to disrupt our plans once more." I stared blankly at her as she continued. "Considering our last conversation with Uriel, This may very well be our last straw. Our last chance to attain the world of darkness we dreamed off, Uncle. My question to you is, How will this time be different? How can we be sure no bane of a Belmont will rear his or her ugly head?"  
  
"Do not ponder about that. There is... Something different about this time, Elizabeth. I don't know quite what it is." That surge of energy raced through my body again which caused me to abruptly close my eyes.  
  
"What happened, my lord?" She wondered.  
  
"Something. Something... I wish to be left alone." I said sparing her a slightly befuddled look.  
  
"But..?"  
  
I gestured her to stop with a raised hand. Her face grew weary. Though I cherished her company at most times, I felt the need to be left alone for now. But why am I reacting like this? Never was I so annoyed, before that feeling... That strange feeling overcame me. Elizabeth had long disappeared within the darkness and I soon felt ashamed of my telling her to leave. I should surely extend my apologies to her next time. I take another look out the window. In the midst of confusion, If there is one thing I do know for sure. It's that I have emerged to claim what is rightfully mine. I've returned to claim this world. This time I shall not be denied. I shall surely not be deterred. After all, My name is indeed   
  
DRACULA VLAD TEPES  
  
Hmm... Maybe I'll be patient for an hour or so before I put my plan into motion. Let those humans enjoy what little time they have left to survive. As I stand peering out the window, flashes of the past race through my head. My evil recollections begin..... 


End file.
